


Blossom

by InfiniteWoonique



Series: Bun in the Oven [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pregnancy pains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteWoonique/pseuds/InfiniteWoonique
Summary: Walking helps relieve Ten's back pain





	Blossom

"Taeyong, can we go for a walk?" Ten asked his husband as they sat in their kitchen together. 

Taeyong looked away from the fridge that he was standing in, looking for something to drink, "Why, babe?" he asked as he pulled out a bottle of water. He unscrewed the cap and stuck the opening to his mouth, taking in a large gulp of the cool liquid, letting it run down his throat. He brought the bottle down to look at Ten as he waited for the answer.

Ten made a face and moved his hand to rub his lower back. It twinged and was constantly hurting, "My back is starting to hurt. Our doctor said that my back pains would begin around now and he said that if they did, I should take walks to stretch the muscle," he continued to rub further and harder into the sore and aching muscle around his lower back where their child was growing. 

Ten was twenty-two weeks pregnant and this was the stage where the body was stretching further to make room for the growing child inside of him. Ten's small frame and figure would especially help him feel the pain and he would feel excessive amounts of discomfort as his baby grew. 

Taeyong pouted and cooed as he got up to comfort the younger, wrapping his arms around Ten's thickening waist. The pregnant male also wrapped his appendages around the elder's waist and he intertwined his fingers around Taeyong's back. It was uncomfortable with the bump between them but all Ten wanted to do was fit in his husband's arms and feel his warmth.  

As Taeyong positioned himself correctly, he used both of his hands to deeply rub into the muscle and tissue, but he used a gentle manner as he tried not to cause discomfort for the baby inside of the younger male. Ten shamelessly moaned as Taeyong was able to loosen the knots he felt in his lower back. His back was released from the pressure and ache that had built up and he was truly grateful. 

Taeyong pecked the younger's neck and asked, his breath ghosting over the smooth skin, "Is it all better? Or do you still want to go on that walk?" he was fine with whatever the younger chose, as long as he was with him throughout the whole thing. 

Ten took his hand out from behind Taeyong's back and rested it on his round bump sitting in between his hips, "Yes, please. It's so nice out, too," he noted as he could see the sun shining through the window in their kitchen. He could even see the buds that were beginning to form the flowers on the cherry trees planted throughout the neighborhood. 

"Okay, let's go then, shall we?" Taeyong said as he wove his nimble fingers through Ten's thin ones. He guided his husband to the front door where all of their shoes were placed on a rack. He let go of the younger's hand so that both of them could slip on whatever shoes they wanted. Taeyong chose a pair of simple, black ADIDAS high tops as where Ten chose to wear hot pink, high top Converse. 

Taeyong grabbed the keys to their house and placed them securely in his pocket and adding his phone to that as well. He reached out for Ten's hand again and the younger gladly accepted it, enjoying the warmth the larger hand provided. Ten used his free hand to unlock and open their front door. The wooden door swung open to reveal a beautiful day and sweet scent.

The sun was shining as its rays beamed out, spreading over the landscape. The sun provided warmth on the otherwise cool day, shining on everything under it, creating an illusion that made the colors outside appear brighter, more vibrant than they actually were. The wind was blowing slightly, more like a comfortable breeze that made the newly bloomed flowers and forming flowers on the trees. There was even new life as the birds chirped, the robins could be seen hopping around in the vibrant-green grass, collecting bugs and worms for their hatchlings next meal. 

Ten breathed in deeply, letting the fresh air set in his lungs. His favorite season was always spring, no doubt in his mind. 

Taeyong shook Ten's hand slightly and the younger looked over to see his smiling husband. The older watched as his husband cutely took in the surrounding environment. He preferred summer when it was hot and always sunny. When he could go out and play sports and tan, getting a comfortable burn in the end. He enjoyed the heat and sun. Ten couldn't understand how anyone would like such a season. Your skin would get ruined within ten minutes outside and the temperature was always uncomfortable. In spring, the temperature was always right and the sun was out somedays and others it could be raining heavily. Bringing that new earth smell. 

Ten took a step forward, leading off of their porch and onto their narrow walkway leading to the sidewalk outside their house. They lived in a cul-de-sac where every sidewalk would lead back to one place or another. 

Taeyong followed the pregnant male as he made his way down their driveway and onto the sidewalk. This was the beginning of their walk. There was nowhere in particular that they wanted to go, just walk around and enjoy the new coming season of spring. 

Their hands were intertwined as they walked down the sidewalk, passing by the houses that were newly built and some that were yet to be sold. The two lived in a brand new complex that started construction about a year ago. They moved here to start their new lives and with the knowledge that there will be a new addition to the family. They had moved into the house less than four weeks ago. 

"Why don't we go over there," Ten suggested with the point of his index finger. Taeyong looked in the direction of his finger and saw an orchard that was filled with Japanese cherry blossom trees. Ten was rather quite fond of the trees, always adoring the blossoms and the colors in the spring. The smell was amazing too, bringing the promise of new life and the beauty that comes with it. 

Taeyong nodded and the two turned to cut through the grass as they trod over to the grove of trees. It wasn't a long walk so they were able to reach the grove in under a minute. 

Ten let go of Taeyong's hand and sprinted towards the petaled trees, a hand holding underneath his belly. Taeyong was surprised and shouted, "Don't run! It could hurt you or the baby!" Ten stopped abruptly and turned to look over his shoulder at his husband. He had a guilty, but innocent expression, if such a thing was possible. He turned back around and walked calmly through the trees.

Taeyong put his hands in his pockets and observed the trees. He couldn't deny that the trees were beautiful, with the vibrant-pink petals that grew in the sleek and thin branches. What he wasn't a fan of, was that they constantly shed the petals, making the trees lose their beauty all too quickly. He wished they could stay a little longer. 

Taeyong looked up to find his husband's side facing him. He spotted him just standing still in the middle of the patch of trees, facing the left side of the orchard. His legs were together and his bare arms were spread out, feeling the breeze on his fair skin, blowing on the curl of his hair, making them sway and bounce. His head was tilted up and he was inhaling the sweet scent of the trees as the aroma swirled around him. 

Taeyong found the smell rather obnoxious and gave him a headache. His senses were not a keen to the smells and characteristics of spring. Everything was just new and had a different smell, one that he wouldn't prefer. This was also the season that his allergies would start acting up and going against him. Standing in these trees was killing his senses. In summer, the pollen count fell lower than the count is now and he could breathe. He could barely do so now. 

He was about to call Ten over to ask him if they could depart from the trees when there was a gust of wind. Taeyong squinted as the wind blew against his most reachable side of his body, the left side. He kept his eyes on his husband, and he witnessed the most beautiful thing ever, just pure perfection in front of his eyes. 

The wind blew against Ten's front, making him stumble back a bit and lower his head as he tried to flip his curls out of his face. The wind actually started to tear the loose petals off of the trees and made them flutter to the ground in a carpet of flowers on the ground. Some petals flew across his sight of Ten as the wind pushed them. Lastly, the wind blew against Ten's mid-section, making the loose t-shirt he wore to tighten around his front, pushing all of the excess material back. This allowed Ten's baby bump to be put on full display. Ten felt the tightening of his shirt and lowered both hands to his bump and hold it with so much love and care that he already had for his unborn child. 

Taeyong widened his eyes at the beautiful sight he just witnessed. In his head, he was thinking, 'What is this? This is too perfect'. This is just like a drama perfect. Is this real life? Yes, that's my husband. All of the romance dramas he watched, there was always a scene like this, and he just witnessed his own little version of one. 

Ten opened his eyes and looked over at Taeyong, noticing the gaping and love that the older was portraying. He walked over, hands still on his bump. He reached out and took Taeyong's hand and held it in his, "Are you okay?" he asked, wondering what could have made him so overwhelmed and flabberghasted in a second. 

Taeyong just smiled and wrapped his arms around the younger's waist, pulling him closer. He chuckled and said, "Yeah. It's just that, I have you and the baby with me. That's all. You are so beautiful," he brushed a curl out of Ten's eyebrow and tucked it back into his mop of hair, "You know," he continued, "I think, spring is my favorite season now," he smiled sweetly.

Ten furrowed his bros and asked with a tilt of his head, "Why?"

Taeyong lifted Ten's head slightly more and said, "Because you are so beautiful in the spring," with that, he kissed Ten's lips, enjoying the softness of them as they melted right into his, having memorized the shape of each other's lips. Ten smiled into the kiss and pressed further into Taeyong's body, holding the elder close. 

The wind blew again and a horde of blossom petals swept and twirled around the couple. 'Yep, definitely just like a drama', Taeyong thought to himself. 


End file.
